


Sensitive

by Val_Creative



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fourth Wall, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Friendship, Season 1, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku Kururugi should not be allowed on the internet. Lelouch has some damage control to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

––—∞—––

It was a _happy_ day to be a Suzaku!

He had gotten out of further rigorous training with updates on the Lancelot unit; there was no mission for an expendable honorary Britannian; his afternoon had been spent acting like a regular teenager with a day off — screwing around on the internet instead of doing his Trig homework. With a stomach full of _delicious, delicious_ lunch cooked by his very best friend in the whole wide world, Suzaku cheerfully opened the Google search page on Lelouch's downstairs apartment computer.

Eventually, he came across his name. And Lelouch's name. Together. On something called… "Fanfiction dot Net"?

He had never heard of such a thing before. What was…"fanfiction"…? Well, whatever it was, it had their names.

What on earth did people know about them anyway?

A little worried for Lelouch's royal identity being exposed to everyone, Suzaku clicked on the first suspicious link: _"Bleed My Darling"_ by someone called "Emo4EverAndEver". After an hour of reading a couple more links available… the _delicious, delicious_ lunch settling in his stomach curdled painfully.

––—∞—––

The first thing that seemed off to Lelouch was the absolute silence in Clubhouse.

Not that he didn't enjoy a little silence, mind you… Lelouch was an avid supporter of alone time. And though the women of the house were not present (not counting CC lounging around somewhere upstairs, probably making herself at home on Lelouch's bed, in Lelouch's pajamas, and snacking on the pizza rolls Lelouch bought for Nunnally… _havemercy_ , CC wasn't so much a _woman_ as she was more like an _insipid pest_ )… Suzaku, however, was here with him. In the next room, in fact.

But a _happy_ Suzaku was never silent.

He was drumming, and humming, and generally making nuisance of himself with his little deranged noises when he was distracted with the computer or television.

Lelouch gently placed down the fresh carrots he was slicing for a later date in the sink and curiously inched over to the door-frame leading out, peeking around only to find a  _not silent_ Suzaku and _quietly sniffling_ Suzaku. Mildly troubled by the stifled noises, Lelouch approached him with his hand extending out.

"…What are you—?"

Suzaku's reddened and tear-filled eyes looked up at Lelouch's hand and he knocked it aside with a noncommittal whimper.

A bit affronted by the forceful gesture, Lelouch cradled his hand to himself and frowned as the brunet on the chair curled his arms and legs to his chest, rocking himself, a few of those building tears slipping down his cheeks. " _Don't touch me_."

"What has gotten into you, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, frustrated. His violet eyes glanced at the computer screen.

Reading a few lines of print, his expression faded into one of a solemn understanding.

"Ah… I see you have found the "non-consensual fanfiction" between us," he said with a heavy sigh. "I am going to have to block this site so no one can allow Nunnally to accidentally happen upon this sort of moronic drivel."

" _I would never hurt you_ ," Suzaku sobbed, his green eyes beseeching up at him. " _Never like that_." Lelouch shushed him kindly, resisting the urge to console him by holding his upper arms (his way of effectively calming a distraught Suzaku who at times was physically starved).

He instead dropped to his knees in front of him, grasping the shined, wood handles of Suzaku's desk chair.

"I know you wouldn't," Lelouch said with what he hoped was a comforting voice, with what he hoped was a comforting head shake.

"…I know you wouldn't, Suzaku."

The brunet nodded as a response, his sniffling still present, his green eyes still staring wounded.

He could be… so sensitive sometimes. It was bothersome. But also endearing.

Clicking his tongue sharply against the roof of his mouth in exasperation, Lelouch then said good-naturedly, opening his arms, "…oh, come here then."

When the other boy embraced him hurriedly, burying his face into the space of Lelouch's neck, his muscular arms wrapping around him, Lelouch's own arms clasped around Suzaku's back and held on. " _I'm sorry, Lelouch_ … _it just shook me..._ —"

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he whispered, nuzzling the side of Suzaku's face until his lips found Suzaku's temple. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Mmm…" The brunet keened into the tender motion, grinning and touching his forehead to Lelouch's. "…I like when you're close like this."

The other boy returned the grin, thoughtfully. "We've been _close_ since you arrived this semester."

"Does that mean we're…?"

Lelouch winced at the difficult implication of Suzaku's inquiring comment, releasing his hold on the other boy, and rubbing the bridge of his nose. _Sensitive_.

"I don't know what this means."

He really didn't… it wasn't a complete lie either… but Lelouch did know the consequences of revealing " _this_ " and how it would hurt Suzaku's standing as a soldier, what it would do to his chances of becoming a real Britannian one day. Lelouch frankly didn't care what other people might have thought of "Lelouch Lamperouge". That alias wasn't important.

"But…" Lelouch's smile grew slowly, his hands moving down Suzaku's shoulders. "I wouldn't mind getting _close_ tonight if you were planning on staying…"

Suzaku's eyes lit up, mischievously.

"Are you asking me for sex, Lelouch?"

Nunnally wouldn't be back from the school's field trip until the next morning with Sayoko so that issue was taken care of. CC would still unfortunately be hanging around, but if Lelouch was lucky, she would turn in early. She could have the bed. There was still the guest room. And it had a _deadbolt_. "If the circumstances will permit it, then _yes_."

And he would _really — really_ like them to with the way Suzaku's neck arched over to expose his gorgeous, tan throat, how he chewed his lip while examining Lelouch's face, how Suzaku's hands tightened around Lelouch's waist… oh gods, he _really_ hoped.

Suzaku's green eyes darkened over. "…Do I ever hurt you?"

" _Don't_ —"

"Do I?" Suzaku asked again, insistently. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

… _Was he still actually going on about that_ …?

"Will you please…?" Lelouch groaned, gripping Suzaku's shoulders firmly, looking him square in the eye as he told him, "No… I have never hurt you, right?"

"No."

"And you have never hurt me… Do you think you've hurt me?"

After a moment, Suzaku shook his head. " _No_. You'd tell me…"

"I would tell you…" he repeated back confidently, taking Suzaku's hand and tugging him to his feet to follow him out. "You need a distraction. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Suzaku's eyebrows quirked as Lelouch smirked, turning away and snatching up their jackets.

"You'll see."

––—∞—––

"Is this it then?" On the roof of the science building, Suzaku stepped out of the cramped and musky-smelling stairwell, gazing up at the crisp and darkening blue sky.

Lelouch followed after him.

"The forecast said that we should be able to see shooting stars tonight," he said, joining his companion standing near the roof's edging, hands clasping over the banister of the roof's edging. Suzaku's green eyes glanced over dubiously at Lelouch buttoning up his bright red and white motorcycle jacket.

"...How did you know the security number to get up here?"

Lelouch's fingers paused over the fourth button and his grin widened.

"If I told you that, then I would have to kill you," he told him. Suzaku laughed.

"You are so cryptic, Lelouch."

The violet-eyed boy asked him, turning fully to Suzaku with one arm still leaning on the banister, "Is it a turn-off...?" The question hovered between them; _electric; unbidden_. Though Lelouch's facial expression had been deadpan, the _invitation_ in his voice had been anything _but_.

Suzaku's tanned hands held out for Lelouch's gray, wool-gloved ones to find, their fingers interweaving each other's.

" _Uh-uh_ ," Suzaku breathed before pulling the other boy closer, pulling him in and caught Lelouch evading his mouth a little.

"...Are you worried about being seen?" he asked, untroubled by it.

Violet eyes narrowed slightly. One of Lelouch's hands escaped the hold to ruffle through Suzaku's curls, tightening. "Does it look like I am?"

"No need to get snippy." Suzaku then considered with a smile, "Though you are kind of cute when you get mad."

"Meathead."

"Sister complex."

"Not fair. You keep my Nunnally out of this." The mildly offended look from Lelouch wore down as Suzaku's smile flourished.

They forgot about the shooting stars for several minutes.

––—∞—––

The Clubhouse was completely empty _— CC included_ _—_ when they returned frostbitten, but feeling none of the effects in their amiable impatience. Lelouch still wanted to use the deadbolt. And he was thankful that Suzaku didn't ask why they aren't using his when they began shedding clothes in the guest bedroom; eager hands hiked up Lelouch's black dress shirt; a sharp fingernail accidentally scratched Suzaku's side and Lelouch apologized hurriedly, continuing his task.

"Is it my turn this time?" He asked after a moment crouched above Suzaku on the bed, black hair suspended, panting quietly.

"Yeah... if you want to..."

After Suzaku's positive confirmation, the other boy nodded, shifting his weight to not so gracefully slip his jeans and underwear from himself. Suzaku's eyes trailed down the line of dark hair to Lelouch's cock. Already hard. He was unsurprised and his own twitched in strong arousal as Lelouch shrugged off Suzaku's blue jeans.

"Tell me if I am rushing anything." Lelouch's lips curled upwards as his hands spread across Suzaku's chest, as he dipped down to press slow kisses to his muscular upper abdomen, the soft fleshy part of his ribcage. "Are you more comfortable...?"

"I'll turn around for this one," Suzaku told him, rolling, arching down until his chest rested on the mattress and adjusting the pillows for his knees and elbows.

It took some composure and time and squirming in place for Suzaku as he was prepared with Lelouch's long, slender fingers and the lubrication coating them but he received the signal as Lelouch's moist lips touched the crease of his spine. "Ahh..." His breath hitched in. Suzaku's fists dig into the pale blue pillows and created dents, and he felt that intense, raw pressure of his muscles forcing around Lelouch. " _...oohhhh_..."

"Is that good or bad, Suzaku?"

"Nnngh... _waaant_..."

Goosebumps formed over his arms, as the slow and short thrusts inside him deepened, as Lelouch's warm hands grasping his hips started rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Lelouch's head bent low, and eventually his sweaty face buried in the nape of Suzaku's neck as they moved together. His hands found Suzaku's slippery and previously neglected cock to stroke fiercely. Lelouch's low moans merged with Suzaku's name escaping him, repeating it over and over like a garbled and half-assed prayer to a false saint.

When Suzaku could feel his orgasm coming on, he felt Lelouch should have been facing him. To savor the moment.

He tried to get his words out faster. "L-Lelouch, I want—" The next thrust brought him over and Suzaku couldn't escape it.

He clutched back at Lelouch's thigh over his, straining his reddened face against his pillows, curling up tightly, _tightly_ so that his companion could only follow him minutes after, maneuvering away before spilling out. Lelouch's arms wound around him as they waited, chest-to-back, for the _pulsing_ and _blinding_ from their systems to diminish.

Suzaku's legs began to weaken. As if reading his mind, Lelouch moved away to lay on his own back, gasping, allowing the other boy to collapse further forward.

His head turned sideways to glance at Suzaku who shifted his face from the pillow to mirror Lelouch's sleepy grin.

"...Okay?" the boy on his back asked softly.

"Okay," assured Suzaku, drawing a hand around Lelouch and into his hair. He eased himself to Lelouch's side of the mattress.

"...You are getting better at this, you know."

"As if you were an expert at the start of the semester."

Oh, a jab at his virginity.

Blushing, the green-eyed boy leaned over to kiss his ear and whisper cheekily, " _...you can say anything you want, but you -know- I can make you scream louder."_

Lelouch glared somewhat.

"Was... was that a remark about my sexual stamina?"

He tried weakly pushing a snuggling Suzaku away. Wasn't working.

"Nooo... you have the best stamina ever."

"I hate you."

"You don't mean that, Lelouch."

"No, I really do."

"L _uu~uu_ lu..."

"Stop that. You sound like Milly," he complained grumpily. "And you are not allowed on the computer anymore unless it is homework. You have the worst luck."

Suzaku propped himself up. "But, Lelouch..." he protested. "I have to know if you take me back at the very ending of our story."

" _Our story?_ " Lelouch made a disgusted face. "I highly doubt that drivel can count towards any realistic measure about our relationship..." He sighed, rapping Suzaku's forehead with his knuckles. "In any case, if it was meant to be a happy ending you would know that answer already."

"...Our story ends happy, Lelouch," Suzaku said this with such enthusiasm and nativity that Lelouch could see it clearly in his green eyes. Those eyes wished to refuse the sight of their nations tearing each other apart, to see people in their true and ugly colors.

Lelouch didn't know what their futures held, or if they live long enough to see one. How many more times he and Suzaku could spent time so freely and so blissfully. He still needed to convince the Liberation Front to aid Zero... to gain further acceptance from the Japanese...

The backs of his fingers raised up to tentatively brushed Suzaku's thin cheek.

"Does it now?"

––—∞—––

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic in story does not exist. Neither does author.
> 
> -
> 
> CG Kink Meme Prompt:
> 
> "Suzaku comes across several 'Suzaku rapes Lulu' fics and is horrified.
> 
> Lelouch decides to love him tenderly.
> 
> Hugs, tears, reassurance and delicious tender loving. ;_;"


End file.
